


His Wristwatch

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two kinds of people who wore watch’s face on the inside side of their wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wristwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

In Kuroo’s life, there were two kinds of people who wore watch’s face on the inside side of their wrist. The first kind was people who work in a medical field, because they could see the watch without turning their arm over while taking a pulse. And the second one was snipers, because when they were holding their rifle, it was easier to do quick glance away to see time.

Both Suga; his personal doctor, and Kenma; his sniper, told him that. Both of them had a dangerous aura about them, yet Kuroo trusted them with his life.

But right now, the person who was sitting next to Kuroo in his club wasn’t Suga or Kenma. He was a very beautiful man with a watch on the inner side of his wrist. Something about this man reminded Kuroo of both Kenma and Suga. Maybe it was just his way of wearing his watch, or maybe something other than that.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and smirked a little, gave a side glance to his company for tonight.

“Name’s Akaashi Keiji,” that man said.

And that was it. Once Kuroo heard his voice, Kuroo just knew that this man had a dangerous aura around him, and that was what reminded him of Suga and Kenma. This man, Akaashi, gave him the same adrenalin rush when he was near Suga or Kenma.

But Kuroo could still be wrong. Maybe Akaashi wore his watch that way just because he didn’t want any scratches on the surface, or maybe it was just his habit. And Kuroo decided to just ask.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo replied, sipped his gin and tonic.

“I know who you are,” Akaashi stated. His eyes bore into Kuroo’s, and it gave Kuroo a chill. Damn, he liked this man already.

Kuroo nodded and smirked. “Tell me, Akaashi. What do you do for living?”

Akaashi ordered another glass from the bartender before turned to Kuroo again and answered his question. “I’m a teacher.”

Kuroo hid his amused smile behind his glass. A teacher. So he really wore his watch that way because his job had a very minimum wage and he didn’t want any scratches on it. And as a teacher, it would be easier to have a look at the time without being too obvious about it in front of his students.

Kuroo shook his head. He should stop over analyzing things and just enjoy the night. Daichi had suggested him to have tonight off after all. He shouldn’t disappoint his right hand.

“A teacher,” Kuroo echoed. “So, what brings a teacher here on a school night?”

“A teacher also needs a break.”

This man, was really good. He clearly knew that Kuroo knew he was lying, but didn’t even bother to cover it up.

“A teacher who needs a break and also know me,” Kuroo stated, Akaashi didn’t respond, just keep silence, but didn’t seem to look oppressed at all. His posture still relax, but that made Kuroo knew that, indeed, it was his life which was currently in danger.

His phone rang. Kuroo picked it up from his pocket and saw Daichi’s name on his screen. Daichi’s name only meant one thing; call of duty. It seemed like a night off was a luxury he couldn’t have.

“I have to pick this up,” Kuroo said. “I’m sure I will see you again?”

Akaashi looked at him from the top of his whiskey glass. He blinked, and said, “I will see you again, but you won’t see me.”

Kuroo laughed. “I highly doubt that. I will notice that beautiful presence of yours everywhere.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything again, and with that, Kuroo took his leave.

And three days later, as Akaashi peeked from his rifle’s lens to Kuroo’s head, he realised that Kuroo wasn’t joking. That man indeed saw him. He gazed directly to his direction, and smirked his signature smirk. Right before Akaashi pulled the trigger, he saw Kuroo raised his glass of wine to him, as if he was glad that it was Akaashi who was behind the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> And I know this is kind of absurd, but this is inspired by Gusari’s The First Battle Deployment and The Second Battle Deployment. Setter as sniper, why not?
> 
> I’m sorry I didn’t insert Bokuto at all, but I guess his appearance wouldn’t fit with the mood I aimed in this story.
> 
> English is only my second language, so please be kind ;)
> 
> I know this is kind of KuroAka, but I just love their dynamic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
